Fire is a continuing danger to life and property worldwide. In rural areas forest, brush, and grassland fires cause immense damage each year. This destruction is not only in terms of the dollar value of timber, wildlife and livestock, but the catastrophic effects on erosion, watershed equilibrium and related problems to the natural environment. In urban areas, fire and the damage from large quantities of water used to extinguish a fire is responsible for the destruction of buildings with the loss of billions of dollars annually. Most importantly, fire is a major danger to human life.
Over the years man has found numerous methods for combating fires. The use of water, chemicals and other extinguishing materials are well documented. Water treated with a wetting agent has been proven to be more effective on a Class A fire where good water penetration is needed to reach and extinguish the seat of the fire. Currently, there have been efforts in the area of pretreatment with chemical retardants or suppressants. A number of these pretreatments have been developed and used for fighting rural forest fires. For example, antimony oxide and its complexes, borates, carbonates, bicarbonates, ammonium phosphate, ammonium sulfates, and other salts capable of being hydrated, have been demonstrated to have useful properties as firefighting chemicals. However, although the fire inhibiting properties of the borates, carbonates and bicarbonates have been established, the use of these materials for vegetation fires has been limited because of their tendency to inhibit plant growth when used in large quantities.
Another method of fighting fires is the pretreatment of flame-retardant materials on combustible surfaces that lead to the creation of intumescent coating materials. Intumescent materials expand with heat, similar to a vermiculite which expands when exposed to steam. The expanded layer then protects the original surface from heat and flame. The problem is that an expanded intumescent is also very fragile. This problem was soon realized, and the intumescent needed a protective hard outer coating. This lead to methods using carbonaceous materials to form a char instead of the materials being consumed by the fire.
In addition to all these problems, the most difficult problem to overcome for chemical retardant formulations is that they are relatively expensive, compared to water. Also of concern is the environmental impact of absorbent particles presently used in various gel formulations. The absorbent particles pose an environmental risk once used to fight a fire, particularly when used on a large scale, such as a forest fire. The cost factor also comes into conflict with applying them in large quantities, as is often required. In combating or preventing forest, brush and grass range fires, a considerable amount of effort has been spent in the search for low cost or waste materials that are both available in quantity and inexpensive.